GWA World Championship
The GWA World Championship is a professional wrestling world heavyweight championship owned by the Global Wrestling Association (GWA) promotion. Established in 2012, it is currently the main championship in GWA and thus far the only championship belt eligible to be won in singles competition. The inaugural titleholder of the belt is Ace Montgomery, who became champion after winning the title at Genesis in a three-way non-elimination match against Ramon Martinez and Victor Sinclair. The belt itself gained official status as a world championship after it was defended in Canada on November 18, 2012. Since then, the title has been defended several times in countries such as Mexico, Puerto Rico, and Brazil. The current champion is Maxwell Richards, who defeated Demon and Ezreal in a three-way non-elimination match at the main event of Supremacy on August 23, 2015. Creation The inception of the GWA World Championship was in August 2012 when Global Wrestling Association chose to hold a company-wide tournament comprising of twenty-four wrestlers that were utilized from the promotion's roster and independent wrestlers hired for the tournament and were randomly placed into three sections. Among the notable names in the tournament included billionaire entrepreneur Ace Montgomery, former WEW World Champion Slash, legendary wrestler-turned-trainer Frank Richards, who had chose to momentarily come out of retirement for a final chance at making a run to win his first world championship, and even former world mixed martial artist heavyweight champion Nate Thomas. After nearly two months of determining the winner of each section, the tournament had finally come to a climax at Genesis with Montgomery, along with finalists Ramon Rodriguez and Victor Sinclair, in a three-way non-elimination match to determine the inaugural titleholder of the GWA Championship. Montgomery had won the bout to become the first titleholder of the company's top championship. Belt design The design of the belt has a total of five golden plates on a black leather strap with golden tips at both ends of the belt. The main face plate has an eagle depicted on top with its wings spread across the width of the belt. The eagle itself is sitting atop a banner which reads "GLOBAL WRESTLING ASSOCIATION" that is covering the top half of a black globe with golden outlines and continents. Below the globe are stars shooting outward from each end while beneath that is a black banner that reads "CHAMPION" in gold lettering. Finally at the bottom of the face plate is an area which the name of the champion can be engraved on a separate plate that is able to be attached onto the main face plate. The sides of the belt has two smaller plates on each side with its design coinciding with the main face plate. The two plates closest to the main face plate has a lion standing on its two hind legs as they are each facing toward the middle of the belt. The two plates farthest from the main face plate is emblazoned with the promotion's logo. In total, the championship itself weighs almost nine pounds with six diamond studs on the main face plate and is said to be worth approximately over $10,000. Reigns List of GWA World Champions List of combined reigns External links Category:Championships Category:Global Wrestling Association championships Category:World championships